Change
by skipoverthemiddle
Summary: Series finale. If I was writing it anyway. Rory's graduating Yale. oneshot. Lit. JJ.


A/n Okay this just sort of randomly came to me.this is how I think the series finale should go. Ok jess and rory kinda have a truce. They're sort of friends. It's a lit and jj cause I refuse to write anything else. It's a oneshot.

**Change **

Rory walked into Luke's Diner on Saturday morning. She was graduating college in three days. Yale, actually. She's valedictorian, so she has to make a speech. She wants everyone she's thanking in her speech to be there. At her graduation, that is. That's why she's at Luke's.

"Hey Luke." She said as she sat down at the counter.

"Hey Rory. What can I get you?"

"Um, I'm not getting anything. I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, great. Could you ask Jess if he would come to my graduation?" Luke looked at her, confused.

"You want Jess at your graduation?" He asked. She nodded.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, if he says no, tell him he has to make up for missing my high school graduation so he doesn't have a choice."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Thanks Luke! I got to go home and finish my speech. See you later." She hopped off her stool and headed out the door. Luke watched her go and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom! I'm home." Rory yelled. She didn't get an answer. "Mom?" she walked into the living room, but her mom wasn't in there.

"Rory?" She heard her mom yell.

"Marco!" She yelled.

"Polo!" She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Lorelai stepped out, looking pale. Concern washed over Rory's face.

"Are you okay? You don't look good."

"Gee, thanks." Lorelai said.

"You know what I mean. Are you sick?" Lorelai shook her head.

"Come here." She took Rory's arm and pulled her into the bathroom. She pointed to a white stick lying on the sink. Rory looked at her mother. Lorelai nodded. Rory's face broke into a smile.

"Oh my God!" She flung her arms around Lorelai. "Oh my God! Mom! Your pregnant!" She yelled.

"I know." She pulled away from Rory. "This is good, right?" Rory looked at her.

"What? Mom, yes, of course this is good! Why wouldn't this be good?"

"I don't know. What if Luke doesn't want another kid? I mean, he said he did when we got engaged, but that was before he met April. What if April's the only kid he wants?" Lorelai sat down on the toilet with the top down.

"What? Mom, that's crazy. Luke wants to have a kid with you. He's going to be so happy when you tell him. I know he is."

"I hope so."

"He will be." Lorelai sighed.

"Tell me something comforting." Rory smirked.

"You are going to be so fat." Lorelai glared at her.

"I said comforting."

"I love you." Rory said. Lorelai smiled.

"That's comforting. I love you too, kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's Monday. Lorelai told Luke the big news last night. Rory was right. He was really happy. He didn't go crazy and immediately start crunching numbers like Jackson did. He was just…happy.

Rory finished her speech Saturday night. She was surprised when she was told she was valedictorian. She didn't think she'd be allowed to be, since she took some time off school last year. Paris was outraged when she found out. She thinks it's not fair that Rory gets to be valedictorian twice. Rory just tried to ignore her.

She had moved all her stuff out of her dorm room yesterday. Yes, she lived in a dorm this year. She moved out of Logan's when they broke up last year. She was sitting in her room in her house in Stars Hollow when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hello, Rory. This is George Vodak from the Philadelphia Inquirer."

"Oh, hi. Thank you so much for returning my call."

"You're very welcome. I read some of your work that you sent me."

"Really? What'd you think?"

"I think you're hired."

"Really? Thank you so much, sir!"

"Your welcome. You deserve it. I'll see you in Philadelphia in a few weeks, then?"

"Yes, you definantly will. Thank you!" Rory hung up her phone and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And now we will hear from our valedictorian, Rory Gilmore." Everyone clapped as Rory walked up to the podium. She looked out into the audience. She saw her mother, her father, her grandparents, Luke, April, Lane, Sookie, and Jackson. She didn't see Jess. She looked down and started her speech.

"Hello students, faculty, and friends. It's been a great four years. When we all started here, wow, it seems so long ago, we didn't know anyone. We were all new and everything was unfamiliar. Now, we've all made friends and we all have a routine. I'm going to miss this place. It's taught me so much. I had a really great college experience."

She looked up. Jess was standing in the back of the auditorium. Her face broke into a smile. She continued to read her speech.

"I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for one person. She's my best friend. Growing up, she made everything fun and we were always happy. She introduced me to books and never held me back. I'd be nowhere without her. Thank you, mom!" She had tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw that her mother was crying. Actually, it was more it blubbering.

"I'd also like to thank my grandparents. They've done so much for me over the past few years and I am so thankful. And my dad, thank you for what you did for me last year. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." She looked up and locked eyes with Jess. She smiled at him. "There's one more person I'd like to thank. I really wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He woke me up and made me realize that I wasn't being me. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be speaking to my mother right now, or be standing up here giving this speech. Thank you so much Jess."

She looked up. Luke looked confused. Lorelai looked shocked. Jess looked like it was taking a lot of effort not to cry.

"And to the class of 2007, congratulations, we did it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony was over. Rory was looking around for Jess. She found him outside leaning against a tree. She walked over to him.

"Hey, you made it." She said as she hugged him.

"Yea, I made it." She pulled away.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to hear my speech."

'"It was a good speech."

"You think?" Jess nodded. She stepped closer to him.

"I wanted you here so you could know how happy I am that you woke me up. I was a mess and you fixed me. Thank you for doing that."

"Anytime."

She stepped closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, but he wasn't backing away.

"I want to try again. If you want to, I mean." He looked at her.

"I live in Philadelphia."

"So will I. I got a job there." His eyes widened.

"You did?" She nodded.

"I don't know if you still feel the same way or not, but I still love you. And I want to be with you. So, what do you say?"

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Lorelai said, "you're moving to Philadelphia?" It was the day after Rory's graduation. Lorelai and Rory were sitting in their living room.

"Yep, I'm moving to Philadelphia."

"And you and Jess are…?"

"Back together? Yep."

"And you're happy?" Rory smiled.

"I'm very happy."

"Well, then, good."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm very happy, too." They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Rory spoke.

"Everything's going to change now."

"Yeah, it is."

"So, what now?"

"Movie night?"

"I'll get the movie?"

"I'll get the junk food."

"Lets go."

A/n dude I am never writing a speech for anything! It was horrible. I think the last part was from legally blonde. Well I don't know if I like this but it was just some random thing that I came up with for the series finally. Um so read and review.


End file.
